


Solangelo and the mysterious girl

by Nic11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic11/pseuds/Nic11
Summary: Nico and Will are living there normal demigod life when a little girl and her brother show up, and spin there lives around!
Kudos: 7





	1. The Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Hope you enjoy, more chapters on its way, please comment and let me now any suggestions, questions and commentary you may have in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was late, Will was working the night shift at the hospital. Will only works part time so he can still help out at camp. When he got home Nico was already asleep, Will hung up his coat, put down his bag and walked into the kitchen. On the marble counter there was a happy meal and a note;

Hey Sunshine,  
Got McDonalds enjoy!  
-Nico

Will laughed he loved his fiance but he couldn't cook to save his life. Will ate his happy meal and would never admit it but he really enjoyed it. He walked upstairs to the second floor of their little duplex, on the outskirts of the big city, a short ride away from camp. Once he got upstairs he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as quietly as possible, ever science tartarus and the war Nico became a really light sleeper, it's been 7 ½ years but it hasn't improved. WIll changed out of his scrubs, he had chosen not to change at the hospital, he was exhausted. His keys dropped from his pocket Will held back a curse. He couldn't wake Nico, he just started back on an average sleep schedule, thankfully he only stirred.

“Will, isat you?” Will froze.

“Dammit, uh.. Yes darlin get some sleep now.” Nico rolled over and passed back out.

Will continued changing into his PJ’s and climbed in bed. He kissed Nico on the forehead and said;  
“Goodnight my love!”  
They both sleep soundly through the night.

Will woke up as soon as the sun rose, an attribute of being the child of Apollo. He delicately untangled himself from Nicos arms, and went to make some coffee. He took his coffee to the front porch, and sat there enjoying the cool breeze, then he heard a sound like a baby? From his driveway? Will went to check it out and sure enough there was a young girl 6-7 holding and young baby? He carefully approached;

“Hello? Do you need help?” The girl looked petrified so he tried again.

“Hi, My name is Will, I am not going to hurt you, do you want me to bring out some food, I feel like some waffles!” The girl began to relax, 

“My mum said to come to this neighborhood, do you know Nico Diangelo?”


	2. The Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While learning more about the children Nico And Will have a tough decision.

Will smiled,

“Quite well he is just asleep, I'll go wake him, uh, would you like to come in? you must be tired and hungry.” The little girl said nothing but nodded. 

This day was inevitable, Nico works as a recruiter for camp, he helps the satyrs, and protects young unclaimed demigods from monsters. So it makes sense the kids would be told to find him.

Will gets the children settled on the couch and runs up the stairs;

“NEEKS!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!” Nico startles, and covers his head with a pillow, 

“Weell please” his italian accent really strong in the morning,

“I know it's early, but you got two kids downstairs who need your help, they were told to come find you, I don't know everything, so get dressed and come down, okay?” Nico mumbled something in Italian before stumbling into the bathroom.

Will returned down stairs and heated some milk for the baby and got some juice for the girl, then he gathered cushions towels and their cat Shadows crate to make a little crib. After the baby was settled Nico came downstairs, wearing black jeans, Will’s old high school sweater with a giant rainbow on the back and fuzzy socks, Will couldn't help but think how damn cute he was. Will smiled and proceeded to the kitchen to make waffles, in the living room Nico began talking with the young girl. It turns out she is 7 years old and her name is Jo, short for Josie, her little brother's name is Hugo and he is a little over 1 year old, her Mama left her and her brother with this address and name, saying he would lead them to their Pops, and that's why they're here.

Will walks in with heaping piles of waffles eggs and fruit, while the young girl eats, Will brings Nico to the next room where he tells hims there story;

“Well shit, Neeks. That's cruel” Nico nods

“Who do you think their dad is?” Will shrugs and replies,

“No clue, don't you think they are a little young for camp?” 

“Especially Hugo...” Will Gasps and says

“I have a crazy idea, what i-”

“They stay with us?”

“Yeah!” Will and Nico smile at each other and Nico pulls Will down into a kiss, they stay like that until they hear a crash and the baby wail, which pulls them back out of their fantasy into reality.

“Cazzo!” Nico yells as the run to the living room, Jo’s cup of juice fell of the little table, it hardly made a mess, but Jo was bawling and apologizing in the corner, Nico and Will make eye contact and think the same thing so Nico picks up the syrup and pours it on the floors while Will sprays whipped cream everywear, Jo smiles and calms down, Nico knows what that's like so he goes to comfort her while Will takes the baby. The rest of the day goes smoothly, they play outside, go shopping, bathe the kids. Jo is still a little afraid and anxious so Will and Nico must act gently.


	3. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico take Jo and baby Hugo to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, more chapters on its way, please comment and let me now any suggestions, questions and commentary you may have in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading

In the next week they learned how much they love these kids, but the cramped duplex is all too small. They check with some friends at camp and in child services and find that they are perfect candidates and fit for adoption, they are assured the process will be long but their friends in the athena cabin aprove their chances. Which means it's time for a bigger house.

One Rainy day in March, Nico drives with Hugo and Jo to the hospital to pick up Will. They have had the kids for 3 weeks now. When they pull up and Will pops in the car they start the short drive to camp, two days before this they say a monster, and the family got away without fighting but they were still nervous. So they decided to expose them to the more positive aspects before the monsters. 

“Are we there yet?” asked bored Jo

“Almost darlin’” said Will with his southern accent showing through his nerves

Soon enough they pulled up and unbuckled everyone from the car, as they cross the hill Jo says

“Wow! Where did the rain go?” Nico squeezed her hand and says

“Welcome to the most magical place on earth camp halfblood!”

As soon as the four demigods step past the Thalia's tree an odd symbol that looks like an angel with a line through it hovers over Hugo and Jo’s head.

Nico and Will smile, their two children were claimed, and would no matter what be kept as minor deities in the underworld with them! 

“Were going to be staying here awhile so you two and Nico can go settle in ok?” Will kisses Nico on the cheek and runs to greet his siblings and speak to Chiron, he hugs Kayla and Austin. 

“How are you? How's Deathboy? Set a date yet?”  
“Kids? How's the hospital? Why are you back? Everyone okay?” Austin and Kayla pepper him with questions,

“Aye! One. At. A. Time.” After Will answers his siblings' questions and sorts everything with Chiron he runs back to the hades cabin. To find Nico helping Jo unpacking while Hugo takes a nap, as soon a Will walks in Jo says

“Great! He's back! Now may you explain what this place is?” Nico sighs, and jumps into an explanation of the gods, camp, the wars, and monsters. 

“My pops is Thanatos? He's death?” Will nods

“We don't expect you to understand today bu-” he was cut off by Jo

“That's SO cool!” and she starts jumping around, Nico and Will smile.

“Let's take you on a tour”


End file.
